Patriarch Huyan
Summary Huyan Yunming, also known as Patriarch Huyan, was a First Severing Cultivator and leader of the Heavenly Pursuit Tribe, one of the most powerful tribes of the Black Lands. He used to be a caring and loving man, but, in his pursuit of the Dao of Emotionlessness, he slaughtered eight of his sons and only left one alive, so that he could concentrate all of his love in a single child, then kill him when that love reached the pinnacle. When that happened, Huyan would feel extreme pain and grief, and would use those to achieve his Dao. His plans were thwarted by the Black Bat, who killed his son and blamed Meng Hao. Even so, Huyan was able to achieve the peak of the First Severing by allowing Meng Hao to slaughter his whole tribe, so that the grief of losing all his people could substitute the grief of killing his own son. He ended up dying by Meng Hao's hand in the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely higher Name: Huyan Yunming, Patriarch Huyan Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: Likely hundreds of years old Classification: Human, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Precognition, True Flight, Longevity (via Cultivation Base), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 6), Fusionism, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Nascent Divinity), Empathic Manipulation, Astral Projection (via Divine Sense and Nascent Divinity), Forcefield Creation, BFR, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon gigantic hands to crush his enemies), Dimensional Storage, Healing and Poison Manipulation (Via pills), Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invulnerability and Limited Conceptual Manipulation (via Area and Domain), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (via Area and Domain), Time Manipulation (Via Wheel of Time), Divine Sense (Grants Soul Manipulation (via Qi and Divine Sense), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Sealing, Teleportation Negation (Could negate Meng Hao's Lucky Charm teleportation that ignored Nascent Soul lvl Teleportation Negation), Avatar Creation, Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Non-Physical Interaction (via Qi and Divine Sense), Power Nullification (via Cultivation Base, Aura, Divine Sense), Possession, Durability Negation (via Qi, Divine Sense, Pressure and internal attacks), Teleportation, Non-Corporeal (Via Divine Sense and Nascent Divinity), Extrasensory Perception (via Cultivation Base, Qi and Divine Sense), Enhanced Senses (via Qi and Divine Sense), Information Analysis, Spatial Manipulation), Spiritual Pressure (Can crush souls, weaken foes, nullify their powers, cause internal damage. Can tear to pieces, crush or make opponents explode, cause fear, paralysis, etc), Absorption (of Qi, Lightning, etc). Likely has Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Possession, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Reality Warping, Durability Negation, Sealing, BFR, Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Devas can resist Mind Manipulation on a Conceptual level), Time Manipulation, Information Analysis and Empathic Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Moon level (More powerful than Meng Hao with five Nascent Souls, who could effortlessly overpower Tribulation capable of creating a crater with three thousand kilometers of diameter, and turning anything within a five thousand kilometer radius into ash. Is comparable or more powerful than the Blood Ancestor, by virtue of his cultivation base. Is also equivalent to Early-Devas, who are comparable to Nascent Soul/half-deva Bai Xiaochun), likely higher. Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be far faster than Lord Fifth and Core Formation Meng Hao), likely FTL (Since both are in the peak of the First Severing, should be comparable to Patriarch Reliance's clone). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Moon level, likely higher Stamina: Likely high (Spirit Severing Cultivators can fight for large periods of time with no rest). Range: 300 meters with his Area, likely several kilometers with his regular abilities Standard Equipment: His Wheel of Time and red colored Whip. Intelligence: Likely genius. Weaknesses: His Dao of Emotionlessness is innefective against inherently emotionless beings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Sense:' Divine Sense allows a Cultivator to expand their minds around them and sense things from far away. Can be used to attack to gather information on enemies and attack their bodies and souls. *'Area:' A 300 meter area that is considered Huyan's "world". Can supress and crush attacks that enter it. *'Domain:' His Domain alters Natural Law around him and creates a world where emotions can't exist. Any being that has emotions will either have to sever them and turn into a puppet, or keep them and be destroyed in body and soul. *'Heaven Saber:' A Divine Ability that summons a three kilometer long saber that managed to cut down four of Meng Hao's Violet Sea giants. *'Spirit Severing Banishment:' When this ability is used, it's as if the entire world, all living beings and all of existence, sees the target as an enemy, and attempts to banish them. It drains away the enemy's life force, causes them to explode, and can only be resisted by a being on the Spirit Severing Stage. *'Ancestral Awakening:' An ability that allows his Nascent Divinity to combine all the totems of his dead sons and create body formed out of countless chunks of flesh. Was able to destroy Meng Hao's Blood Immortal Divine Abilities. In this state, he acts entirely on instict. *'Dao of Seven Emotions Transmigrations:' Attacks the enemy with the power of Happiness, Anger, Sorrow, Consideration, Sadness, Fear and Shock. *'Spirit Severing Blade:' Shatters the seven emotions from above and turns them into a Spirit Severing Blade that can shake Heaven and Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 5